


Restless Nights

by Sweetheart627



Category: Children of Bodom, Nightwish
Genre: Children of Bodom - Freeform, M/M, Nightwish - Freeform, Smut, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuomas can't sleep on tour and goes in search of Emppu for company. He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

"1:37"

That's what the clock on the nightstand said. Tuomas had been laying in this damn hotel bed for over two hours trying to sleep. Their concert had ended at 11:00 with the guys back at their hotel by 11:30. Tuomas, usually an early-night kinda guy, should've falling right asleep, but he could only toss and turn in the bed.

Across the room, Troy snored softly in the other bed, not helping matters any. Normally, the noise didn't bother the composer, but tonight, it just irritated him. He tried covering his head with his pillow to block the noise, but that just made him made feel stuffy.

Outside in the hall, he heard two people go by their room, laughing drunkenly. Janne and Jaska of Children of Bodom, from the sound of it. Nightwish was touring the States with the other Finnish band for the next couple weeks. They all got along great, but right now, Tuomas just wanted to go out and strangle the two men making that ruckus.

 _"Maybe Emppu's still awake. He'll probably have something going on in his room. Maybe a girl or two. I'll might as well head down there."_ With this plan in mind, Tuomas climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of sweatpants and headed out to the brightly-lit hallway. Down the hall a few rooms was the one shared by Emppu and Alexi Laiho of Children of Bodom. Those two had become best buddies since the tour started. Both womanizers, there would almost definitely be a few women in here.

Tuomas knocked on the door and stood back a bit, waiting for an answer. He tried again with no success. _"Maybe he actually is asleep."_ The composer turned to go when the door finally opened. Emppu stood there in just his briefs, messy-haired and bright-eyed. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Emppu smiled and shook his head, "No," he looked a bit sheepish, "I wasn't sleeping. What's up?"

"I can't sleep and was wondering if I could join whatever you had going on here." Tuomas shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Emppu gave a big, oh-this-could-be-fun smile. "Sure. Come on in. But promise me something, first. What happens in this room, stays in this room. Got it?" He blocked the doorway until the dark-haired Finn nodded and crossed his heart.

Tuomas followed his friend into the room and couldn't believe what he saw. Instead of a woman, Alexi was laying butt naked on the bed looking expectantly at the little guitarist. Emppu removed his underwear and crawled over to kiss the other man. Not just a little peck, either. A wet, noisy, tongue-fighting kiss. Tuomas stared, opened-mouthed, at the two.

Alexi looked over at him, "What's the deal with him?" he asked Emppu.

"He said he wanted to join whatever we were doing in here. I figured 'why not?'."

Alexi smiled slyly at the other guitarist, "Well then, let's let him join." In one quick movement, he flipped himself to his knees, pulled Tuomas down on the bed beside him, and straddled the maestro's hips. Slowly, gently, Alexi began grinding himself against Tuomas.

The shocked keyboardist tried to buck him off, but the Alexi was in better shape, and held steady. He laughed at the terrified, disgusted look on the composer's face. "Relax, dude. You'll like this, I promise."

"You're disgusting. Let me up, Laiho." Tuomas tried in vain to get up, but he didn't get anywhere.

Emppu suddenly appeared above him. "Trust me, Tuoppi. We won't hurt you." He leaned down and kissed Tuomas gently. The composer tried to push him away at first but he suddenly felt Alexi apply more pressure to his lap dance. The black-haired Finn's eyes flew open when he felt a response in his manhood.

Alexi slipped to the floor and removed Tuomas's pants, revealing a half hard bulge in the man's briefs. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk, this won't do at all. You'll need to have more fun than this." He slowly began kissing the inside of the keyboardist's thighs as Emppu continued his little make out session, which Tuomas was now thoroughly a part of.

When Emppu finally broke his kisses, he smiled reassuringly down at his friend, "Trust me yet?" Tuomas nodded when he felt Alexi's hand go to his cock. "Good. I promise you'll have a good time. Take your shirt off." Tuomas obeyed without hesitation. "Now," Emppu said as he straddled Tuomas's bare chest, "I want you to make me come."

Tuomas stared at the guitarist, shocked. He had never touched another man's cock; he had no idea where to even start. He looked to where his friend's little soldier stood proud and erect.

Emppu, sensing his confusion, took the composer's hand and wrapped it around his cock. "Feel it. I'm already hard, so you have the easy job. Just think of what you like done to you and do it to me. Believe me, Tuomas, I am a very easy man to please." Tuomas nodded and took a breath before slowly pumping Emppu's length. As he gained confidence, he picked up speed.

The little guitarist's eyes drifted shut and he began thrusting into Tuomas's hand. What surprised him was when he felt a warm mouth slid onto his manhood. He looked down at his new lover to see him gently sucking on the dick. Tuomas's eyes were opened, looking right back up at him. The black-haired man raised his eyebrows as if to ask how he was doing. As an answer, Emppu, moaned and laced his hands into Tuomas's hair. The composer sighed, closed his eyes, and began his blowjob again.

Alexi smirked watching this. _Well if he's going to please Emppu, I'll give him a good time._ He began kissing and biting Tuomas's cock through the fabric of his briefs. He heard the man moan lowly in response and looked up in time to see Emppu stiffen as he came in Tuomas's mouth. Alexi looked to see the composer suddenly regret his decision as his mouth filled with salty cum. The Bodom singer took pity on him and handed him the trash can at the doorway to the closet. Tuomas spit the white liquid into the bucket with a cough.

"You've never done anything like this before?" When Tuomas shook his head, Alexi gaped. "You mean to tell me that you've had this gorgeous bastard in a room alone before and it never crossed your mind to fuck him?" He looked at Emppu who was blushing. Tuomas shook his head again, with a small smile.

Emppu crawled off of the man's chest and knelt on the bed waiting for Alexi to join them. The Bodom singer crawled on the bed at the foot, making Tuomas slide himself back until he hit the headboard. Alexi moved up over him and kissed him, pushing his tongue into the composer's mouth. After a moment, the guitarist pulled back and licked his lips. "Mmm," he hummed appreciatively. "That's definitely your cum, my pixie." He sat back and kissed Emppu, running his hand down the blond's back, to his ass.

Tuomas watched as one of Alexi's fingers disappeared into the little man's asshole. Instead of the hiss of pain he expected to hear, Emppu groaned in pleasure. It made Tuomas wonder what that felt like. He sat up, took his briefs off and knelt on the bed with his ass turned to the other two. "Do it to me, 'Lexi. Please. I want to feel it too."

He could almost hear the two of them smile. Alexi shifted until he was sitting between Tuomas's spread knees. The keyboardist shivered when he felt the brunette's warm, wet tongue run over his ass. When he was dripping wet, Tuomas felt Alexi slowly push his finger into his ass. Instinctively, the tall Finn's muscles clenched around the intruded feeling. He hissed in a breath when he felt a sting of pain.

"Relax. The pain only takes a second." True enough, it quickly faded. It was only when Tuomas's muscles relaxed did Alexi began to move. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Tuomas's ass, adding another one eventually.

Emppu came around and knelt in front of the keyboardist. He lifted the man's mouth to his and kissed him, passionately. After a while, Tuomas was more than used to the feeling of Alexi's fingers fucking him. It was even pleasurable, especially when they hit that special little nub deep inside him. When that happened, Tuomas gasped and shuddered as his cock sprung to life.

He looked up to see Emppu eyeing Alexi, asking a silent question. When he got the answer he wanted, he looked back down at his friend. "Sit up. Turn your back to me." Tuomas quickly did as he was told. At this point, he was more than ready to obey.

Emppu lubed himself and slowly slid his cock into Tuomas's tight ass as he wrapped his arms around his lover. The composer's eyes flew open and he reached down to jerk himself off. Alexi, however was having none of that. He laid down on the bed and began sucking Tuomas's cock.

The maestro moaned, long and low. He felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach start to burn as the three of them moved in perfect synchronization.

Alexi, however, was not quite ready to let him come. He pulled the composer to the very edge before slowing down his ministrations. Tuomas cried out as he felt the burning die down without satisfaction. Again and again the singer did this. As Emppu fucked the keyboardist, Alexi would get him almost to the brink before pulling him back.

Tuomas groaned and cried and begged for release as the pressure began to build. He sunk his nails into Alexi's shoulder until his fingers hurt. Finally, Alexi took pity on the man. He gave a little signal to Emppu to turn the fucking up a notch before returning to Tuomas's cock. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked the hard length down his throat again and again.

Tuomas eyes rolled back and threw his head against Emppu's shoulder, screaming a silent sound, as he finally came. In that moment, the maestro flew to the stars, around the burning sun, circled the cold moon, and crashed back down to the Earth in the most intense, mind-numbing orgasm he had ever had. He felt like he was floating and falling and yet couldn't move at all. A cold sweat broke out over him as the thunder rolls finally began to subside. Every ounce of his energy escaped with the breaths he forced himself to take until all the composer could do was slump, boneless and numb, against Emppu.

He vaguely felt the blond guitarist pull his cock out, now limp after its own load had been emptied. That hot liquid slowly began to drip and run out, down Tuomas's legs. He looked down at Alexi, swallowing a mouthful of cum, and breathed a small sigh. The tall guitarist stared up at him contentedly.

"Well that must've been intense. In all the experience I've had, I have never seen someone come that much. You ok?" Tuomas smiled weakly and nodded. Alexi looked down on the bed where his own cum now soaked the bed. "Seeing you having that much fun got me and Emppu off. Well, I think I speak for us both when I say anytime you want to join us, feel free."

Tuomas smiled again as Emppu let go of him and he slowly sunk to the bed. His head found the pillow and he felt the blankets being pulled up over him. When he felt Emppu lay down behind him, he turned and laid he head on the guitarist's shoulder. Alexi came and spooned him from behind. The last thing the composer remembered of the night before finally drifting off to sleep was the clock on the nightstand.

"2:41"


End file.
